Power Rangers: Samurai
---- ---- Number: 18th Season, Part 1 ---- No. Episodes: 22 Episodes➕The Movie #1 ---- First Episode: To be Announced ---- Last Episode: To be Announced ---- Intro: Go Go Power Rangers�� ---- Original Airing: 2011 - 18th Anniversary ---- Producer: User:ViniStudios ---- ---- PRODUCTION ORDER ---- previous: RPM | next: Super Samurai ---- ---- Power⚡Rangers: Samurai is a power rangers fanon series created by User:ViniStudios that is currently undergoing construction, and the author promises to keep updated the sooner possible. Also, the same author asks to other users: Please do not touch in anything unless you ask for permission. ---- :"Centuries ago in Japan, monsters invaded our world, but samurai warriors defeated them with power symbols, passed down from parent to child. Today the evil have risen once again and plan to flood the earth. Luckily, a new generation of heroes stand in their way. They are the Power Rangers Samurai" –Temporary The Plot: To be Announced soon'...' ---- Characters, Part 1 'Rangers' ---- :Main Article: Samurai Rangers ---- 'Allies' ---- * Rene Naufahu as Mentor-Ji * Steven Skyler as Antonio * Paul Schrier as Bulk * Felix Ryan as Storm * Neo-Zordon (voice) * Grand Master (voice) Characters, Part 2 'Villains' ---- * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced ---- 'Monsters' ---- * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced The Arsenal 'Arsenal, Part 1' ---- * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced ---- 'Arsenal, Part 2' ---- * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced Zord System 'Zords, Part 1' ---- * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced ---- 'Zords, Part 2' ---- * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced Episode Guide 'Episodes' ---- :Main Article: List of Samurai Episodes # To be Announced - TBA'...' # To be Announced - TBA'...' # To be Announced - TBA'...' # To be Announced - TBA'...' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Halloween Spin-off # Christmas Finale * Power Rangers: Samurai The Movie ---- 'Songs' ---- * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced See Also, Part 1 'Comics' ---- * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced ---- 'Toys' ---- * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced See Also, Part 2 'Errors' ---- * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced * To be Announced ---- 'Notes' ---- * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger - Super Sentai counterpart. * Tensou Sentai Goseiger - Super Sentai counterpart. * Kamen Rider Double - Kamen Rider counterpart. Category:Power Rangers: Samurai Category:Viewer Discretion Advised Category:ViniStudios' Fan Fictions